Starting On Square One
by The.Baby.Nightcrawler
Summary: AU. Prequel To My Story, "A Mile In Our Shoes." Before Coming To The Institute The X-Men Led Very Different Lives. Read This Before "A Mile In Our Shoes" Or You Will Be Very Confused! Rated T For Mentions Of Abuse.
1. Kirian & The Nigthcrawler (Part 1)

Starting On Square One

Chapter 1: Kurt & Kirian (Part 1)

Disclaimer: *Sighs* Do You Really Think A Seventeen Year Old Girl Owns The X-Men? Sorry, Nope But I Wish I Did.

Author's Note: This Story Is The Prequel To My Other Story, 'A Mile In Our Shoes'. This Story Focuses On The Characters Before They Came To The Institute. Rated T Just To Be Safe. Enjoy!

Brief Story Description:

Prequel To My Story, "A Mile In Our Shoes." Before Coming To The Institute The X-Men Led Very Different Lives. Here Is Just A Small Piece Of Their Previous Lives.

_..._

_Start By Doing What's Necessary; Then Do What's Possible; & Suddenly You Are Doing The Impossible. _

_~Saint Francis of Assisi~_

* * *

Kirian ducked her head as the flames surrounded her small, shaking body. Despite how hot the air was around her she still shivered. Thick, grey smoke clogged the air within the small cottage. The young girl coughed and spluttered as her mother held her close.

A huge blast rang through the small house. The whole house shook. Her mother gasped and shoved her daughter away from her.

"NO!" Kirian screamed. Only a few feet away Kirian's mother lay crushed under a fallen beam. Her mother's eyes were wide with fear, blood trickled out of her mouth.

Tears poured down Kirian's face. "MAMA NO!".

The man who had attacked the house kneeled down here the small, crying Kirian. "Come here child" the man commanded.

Tears rolled down little Kirian's cheeks. "Why would you hurt them!? They did nothing wrong!" she shouted as he turned away from the man in the red cape.

"But they did do wrong" the man with the cape said as he approached the young girl once more, an evil look flashed across his cold eyes.

Kirian looked up at the man with fear in her eyes. "What did they do?" she asked with her lip trembling.

"They did not give you to me." the man answered simply.

Kirian turned to the man with the fear all but gone. She released a scream that caused the man to fall to his knees. He cried out and flicked his wrist. A metal cabinet flew at Kirian. She moved her hand up and easily deflected the cabinet. The hard, metal cabinet broke in two.

The man looked at her, fear and shock played in his cold blue eyes.

"Lets see how you like it!" Kirian shouted as he swung a punch at the man. The punch hit the man square in the face. She dropped the man to the ground. She continued her assault, while easily deflecting anything that the man threw at her.

The man fired a blast at her. A ball of metal connected with Kirian's stomach. The young girl cried out in pain. The man loomed over her. He winced and spat on the ground. Blood trickled from his lip, Kirian grinned softly.

"I am beginning to think that you aren't worth the trouble you have caused..." the man hissed, spitting red on the ground.

He got in close to her, "I will be back for you, Kirian" the man said with an ice cold tone.

Tears rolled down Kirian's cheeks. "Who are you?" she said tightening the hold she had on the man's hand.

The man winced at the pressure on his hand, "I am Magneto." he growled at her.

The girl glared at him and gripped his hand tighter. The man cried out as liquid fire seemd to shoot up his arm. He stumbled away and cursed, leaving Kirian all alone.

Kirian took this time to close her eyes. The tears that came in huge bursts of sobs that shook her small body. Kirian knew that both her parents were gone. Her father was killed first and her mother was crushed right in front of her.

Soon the rain began to fall. Her tears blended in with the rain that ended up soaking her small body. She winced and tried to get comfortable. Well as comfortable as she could get with the weight of the metal ball still on her stomach.

Kirian's eyes closed. She would not let Magneto get her. She would make him pay her everything he'd done... for the hurt he caused her family. Kirian winced, she raised her wounded arm and took a deep breath.

The ball rolled off her stomach. She took in a huge lungful of air as the rain still fell around her. Kirian's head lolled to the side...she closed her eyes, and all went black.

xXx

Kurt Wagner winced as he tucked his head to stay hidden. Kurt was current on all fours clinging to the underside of a rain soaked bridge. Blood pooled at his abdomen where he'd been cut and stabbed. Kurt was in a tremendous amount of pain. He blinked his eyes furiously. His yellow eyes flashed, instantly adjusting to the low light. Kurt felt tears trickle down his face even though his mind screamed for him not to cry. Kurt dropped to the ground and leaped out from under the bridge where he'd been hiding. He took off on all fours racing through the forest. Thunder boomed and lightning crashed.

Kurt took a sharp turn around a bend. He came to a small clearing. The charred remains of a house stood, smoke still rose from the destroyed home even though the rain still fell. Kurt cautiously approached the ruins and gasped at the sight before him.

The small two bedroom cottage had been burned to the framework. The inside was charred and blackened from the intense heat of the fire. The two bedrooms were coated with a thick sheet of ash. He gagged at the smell just a few feet in front of him. Kurt's eyes began to moisten even more than before, he approached the smell with dread.

Just as the smell confirmed, two bodies lay burned on the floor of the ruined home. The male body had a hand raised as though he had been trying to reach out for someone. The female body had been crushed under the weight of a support beam. Tears came in huge waves for Kurt.

"Help..." a small voice croaked out.

Kurt raised his head and darted in the direction of the small sound. Kurt was shocked to discover the body of a small girl laying amongst the rubble outside the burned home.

"Hey there" Kurt began in his native German tongue.

The small girl raised her head up, her small face was streaked with soot. Pale tracks shown like white snow against the soot covering her face, Kurt could tell she'd been crying.

"Can you move?" he asked.

The girl weakly raised her arm and launched into a fit of coughing. Kurt gently pressed a finger to her lips and raised her up into his arms. Kurt winced as her leg briefly swept across one of his many wounds.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly in German.

Kurt grinned, "Don't vorry about me" he replied back, he gently stroked his blue, three fingered hand through her hair.

"You're safe now" he promised as held her head, walking away from the charred remains of their past lives.

* * *

Author's Note: I Will Be Using Chapters 1& 2 From 'A Mile In Our Shoes' Because That Is How I Think Kurt & Kirian's Backgrounds Should Be Portrayed.

The Baby Nightcrawler a.k.a Snow


	2. Kirian & The Nightcrawler (Part 2)

Starting On Square One

Chapter 2: Kurt & Kirian (Part 2)

Disclaimer: *Sighs* Do You Really Think A Seventeen Year Old Girl Owns The X-Men? Sorry, Nope But I Wish I Did.

Author's Note: This Story Is The Prequel To My Other Story, 'A Mile In Our Shoes'. This Story Focuses On The Characters Before They Came To The Institute. Rated T Just To Be Safe. Enjoy!

Brief Story Description:

Prequel To My Story, "A Mile In Our Shoes." Before Coming To The Institute The X-Men Led Very Different Lives. Here Is Just A Small Piece Of Their Previous Lives.

_..._

_Start By Doing What's Necessary; Then Do What's Possible; & Suddenly You Are Doing The Impossible. _

_~Saint Francis of Assisi~_

* * *

Kirian had fallen asleep against Kurt's shoulder. He'd been running through the forest for a few hours now. His breath came out in small white puffs. The night was bone chilling cold. The small girl was shivering, Kurt was as well. Coming around a thick patch of bushes Kurt saw a crumbling building that could give them shelter for at least a few hours.

Kurt cautiously approached the building, a crooked sign still hung above the door.

"Beacon of Hope..." Kurt whispered.

Kurt clutched the little girl closer to his body and bamfed inside the once grand church. Kurt landed gracefully after his bamf and winced slightly as he walked over the pews that stood in crooked rows like ghostly soldiers. Kurt gently shook the girl. Her yellow eyes fluttered open and met with his eyes. The little girl gave a small smile and reached out. She gently stroked her small fingers over his fur covered cheeks.

"Nachtkriecher (Nightcrawler)" she murmured.

Kurt's yellow eyes widened. "How do you know that name?" he asked her.

The girl's own eyes yellow captured his, "I do not know...I just knew eet..." she said softly.

Kurt nodded his head, "Vhat is your name?"

The small girl smiled and reached out to touch his face again, "My name is Kirian"

Kurt allowed himself a tiny smile as he lowered himself onto the bench. He winced and pressed a three fingered hand against his abdomen.

"Are you alvright?" she asked in a worried tone.

Kurt nodded, "Ja..."

The little girl pried his fingers away from the wound with strength uncharacteristic for a girl of her size. She grimaced as she examined the wound. She tore of the bottom part of her shirt and applied it to the wound. She pushed Kurt down and laid him out on the pew. She found a linen closet and shook the sheets stacked some and fluffed them out, she placed them under Kurt's head.

"I'm going to make a salve for the wound" she said, "I'll be back"

Without another word the small girl scampered off.

xXx

Kirian had taken her time to make sure the salve was prepared right. She returned to the church an hour later to find Kurt fast asleep on the pew where she'd left him. She quietly approached the bench and shook his shoulder gently. Kurt's yellow eyes snapped open, fear and confusion filled his eyes.

He let a huge growl go, Kirian stumbled back and held her hands up.

"I-I mean y-you no harm...my name is Kirian, r-remember?"

Kurt's eyes softened, he sighed and lied back down on the pew. He draped an arm over his eyes which were now closed. Kirian blew out a sigh of relief and slowly approached Kurt once more.

"May I apply the salve?" she asked in a voice that was no bigger than a whisper.

Kurt removed his arm and opened his eyes, he nodded.

"Go ahead"

* * *

Author's Note: So Ends Kurt & Kirian's Chapters. I Know Part 2 Was Short, Sorry Next Chappie Will Be Longer. Anyhoo! I Hope You Enjoyed! Please Review & Let Me Know I Am Doing. Thanks :)

The Baby Nightcrawler a.k.a Snow


	3. Lady Katherine

Starting On Square One

Chapter 3: Lady Katherine

Disclaimer: Mumbles La La La & Spins Around In Circles Until Men In Lab Coats Enter The Room With A Butterfly Net & A Needle.

Author's Note: This Story Is The Prequel To My Other Story, 'A Mile In Our Shoes'. This Story Focuses On The Characters Before They Came To The Institute. Rated T Just To Be Safe. Enjoy!

Brief Story Description:

Prequel To My Story, "A Mile In Our Shoes." Before Coming To The Institute The X-Men Led Very Different Lives. Here Is Just A Small Piece Of Their Previous Lives.

_..._

_Life Is Not A Dress Rehearsal. Stop Practicing What You're Going To Do & Just Go Do It. In One Bold Stroke You Can Transform Today._

_~Marilyn Grey~_

* * *

Katherine Pryde sat on her piano bench. Her fingers moved swiftly but mechanically over the ivory keys. She had been learning to play the piano since she was just a six year old girl. Her father insisted that rich men had high standards and that she had to be held to those standards. Katherine or Kitty as she preferred, did not want to grow up and go to fancy balls and marry a rich man she barely knew. For all the wealth Kitty and her family had she wanted nothing more to escape this life.

Every single moment of her life was planned down the millisecond. She would be woken up at six o'clock by her instructor. She would be bathed and dressed by 6:30 and she had breakfast at 7:00. She had lessons from 7:30 until 12:30, At 12:30 she would be released and have lunch. At 1 her classes resumed and she would go on until 3:00 where she would have a short break then her piano lessons began at 3:15. She would play pieces for her parents at 5:00 and have dinner with them at 6:00. She looked over her notes at 6:15 and begin her dance lessons at 6:30. She was promptly put to bed at 8:00 o'clock on the dot. Kitty had not a single moment to herself, ever. She was always in the presence of her parents or her instructor or one of the maids that helped bathe and dress her.

Kitty gazed out the window in longing. She could see children running around playing tag in the neighborhoods that her family's mansion looked over. Kitty blew out a sigh and watched the world go on around her.

"Lady Katherine?" her maid Gilinda asked, "Are you paying attention?"

"What? Oh. Yes I am" she said politely.

"As I was saying, your father is bringing you down to the annual ball. Your dress will be brought here and then tailored for the ball" Gilinda explained.

Kitty sighed, "Yes...I look forward to it" she said faking enthusiasm.

Gilinda gave Kitty a small smile and stood up from where she was kneeling by the chair. She cleaned the nail dust and put it into the garbage. Kitty took a look at her pale pink nails and sighed. For once she wishes she could have glitter or something brighter than a drab, boring pink.

"Is there something wrong M'lady?" Gilinda asked nervously.

Kitty looked up at Gilinda who she'd just realized had never met her eyes, "No" she said, "They're beautiful"

Gilinda nodded, "Thank you ma'ma, I'll just put you to bed now" she said as she helped Kitty change.

Gilinda kneeled beside Kitty again and began to run a brush gently through her hair. Once that task was accomplished Gilinda tucked Kitty under her thick comforter, "Sleep well M'lady" she said softly. She turned the light off and closed Kitty's door as softly as possible.

Kitty sighed as rolled over onto her back as she stared up at the ceiling she wondered what her life could be like if she were to venture outside the mansion walls.


	4. Jewel & Avalanche

Starting On Square One

Chapter 4: Jewel & Avalanche

Disclaimer: Do You Really Have To Ask?

Author's Note: This Story Is The Prequel To My Other Story, 'A Mile In Our Shoes'. This Story Focuses On The Characters Before They Came To The Institute. Rated T Just To Be Safe. Enjoy!

Brief Story Description:

Prequel To My Story, "A Mile In Our Shoes." Before Coming To The Institute The X-Men Led Very Different Lives. Here Is Just A Small Piece Of Their Previous Lives.

_..._

_Some Stories Don't Have A Clear Beginning, Middle & End. Life Is About Not Knowing, Having To Change, Taking The Moment & Making The Best Of It, Without Knowing What's Going To Happen Next. Delicious Ambiguity._

_~Gilda Radner~_

* * *

Lance saw red behind his eyes. He gripped his head and fell to the floor. The floor quaked underneath him. Gemma swayed on her feet as she cautiously stepped around glass and broken plates to get to her son. Gemma made it to Lance, the shaking intensified.

"Gemma...M-Mom make it stop!" he screamed clutching his head.

Gemma felt the knot tighten in her stomach, she didn't know how to help her youngest son. She did the only thing she could think of. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her. Lance's hands never left his head but Gemma rocked him gently and muttered soft, calming words to him. After a few heart wrenching moments the shaking ceased.

Lance's still refused to open his eyes, he just collapsed in Gemma's arms, "Arlo!" Gemma called, looking down at Lance.

Arlo and his companion Camden came running over, along with Karina, Zoe and the twins; Carmyn and Alexis. Arlo kneeled down beside Gemma and Lance. Lance was still clinging to Gemma for dear life, Gemma raised the younger boy's head, he cried out in pain. Arlo had a pained look in his eyes as he lifted Lance into his arms. Lance balled his fist up and twisted his hands in Arlo's shirt.

Arlo gave Lance a sympathetic look and walked with Lance in his arms to the bedroom. Camden and the others crept silently down the hall following Arlo and Gemma. Camden slid past them all and opened the door to Lance's room. Books, Pictures and CD's littered the floor, they'd all fallen off shelves when the shaking started. Camden slunk past them again and pulled the covers on Lance's bed back. Arlo set Lance down and pulled the blankets over him.

Lance curled up in a fetal position and clutched his head. Gemma turned a chair upright and sat beside Lance's bed, he groaned softly.

"We'll go start picking up" Alexis said softly.

Karina, Zoe and the twins left the room to began picking up the house but left the door to Lance's room open. Camden clenched and unclenched his hands. Crackles and sparks flew over his hands as they began to tremble, "Don't" Gemma warned softly, "Your Carbamazepine {1} refill doesn't kick in until next Monday"

Camden gave a small nod and stopped the spreading of sparks. The shaking in his hands had died down as well. Arlo put his arm around the smaller, more fragile boy and led him from the room. Arlo made sure to shut the door as quietly as he could before walking down the hallway with Camden to help his sisters clean.

"M-Mom?" Lance asked softly.

"What is it honey?" she responded in a whisper so she wouldn't hurt his ears with a normal talking voice.

"W-Why am I like this? What d-did I do wrong?" he wondered aloud.

Gemma's eyes filled with tears, she wiped them away with the back of her hand and ran her fingers through her son's brown hair, it contrasted greatly against her own deep red hair.

"Honey this isn't a curse...You just have to accept and learn to live with your gift"

"How is t-this a gift?" he asked bitterly, "My f-feels like its going to explode..."

Gemma stroked his hair, "Honey I get it...my powers scared me at first too but look at me. I can control them and they made me a better person. Being able to create gems helped me open the store...All good things come with time"

Lance let go a shaky sigh, Gemma stood up to leave, "Get some sleep honey" she told him softly.

Lance held her hand in an iron grip, "Don't go..." he murmured.

Gemma sat back down and ran her fingers through his hair again.

"You won't leave like my birth mom will you?"

Gemma was taken aback by this question, "No honey, I'm not going anywhere. I promise" with that Lance fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

{1} Carbamazepine- a medication used to treat chronic seizures.

Author's Note: I Hope This Gave Everyone A New Outlook On Lance Alvers. You Might Hate Me For Saying This But Lance Is One Of My Favorite Characters On X-Men: Evolution. Hope You Enjoyed! Review!

The Baby Nightcrawler a.k.a Snow


	5. Wolverine & The Rogue

Starting On Square One

Chapter 5: The Wolverine & The Rogue

Disclaimer: Not Even In My Wildest Dreams.

Author's Note: This Story Is The Prequel To My Other Story, 'A Mile In Our Shoes'. This Story Focuses On The Characters Before They Came To The Institute. Rated T Just To Be Safe. Enjoy!

Brief Story Description:

Prequel To My Story, "A Mile In Our Shoes." Before Coming To The Institute The X-Men Led Very Different Lives. Here Is Just A Small Piece Of Their Previous Lives.

_..._

_Take The First Step In Faith. You Don't Have To See The Whole Staircase, Just Take The First Step._

_~Martin Luther King, Jr.~_

* * *

Logan glanced over at the child sleeping in the passenger seat of his pickup truck. It was only a few short years ago that Logan came to meet this little girl. Her name was Anna Marie or just Marie as she preferred. The girl couldn't been more than eight years old when she first crossed paths with still thought back to that cold December night.

_oOo_

_It was the day after Christmas and __Logan had woken up from one of his awful nightmares. He'd been gasping for breath and desperate to put as much distance between himself and the nightmare as possible. Logan left his motel room on that chilly night and wandered the streets. Logan was lost in his own thoughts when he felt a small body crash into his. _

_A small girl with auburn and white streaked hair stared up at him with frozen tears sticking to her cheeks. She was wearing only a pair of shorts and an over sized t-shirt. She looked up at Logan with wide eyes, "Why are ya out here kid, its freezin'?" he asked her in a gruff voice. _

_The little girl burst into tears, "Mah dad killed mah mom, h-he killed himself after!" she wailed. _

_Not knowing what to do Logan froze. Something stirred and awoke deep within him, he slid out of his thick, leather riding jacket and scooped the girl up. He wrapped her in his coat, he could hear her small teeth chattering. _

_"Don't make meh go back there" she pleaded as more tears came. _

_Logan held her close to his body for warmth, he rubbed her back soothingly, "I won't take ya back there, darlin'" he assured her._

_The little girl looked up at him, emerald eyes meeting deep brown, "What does Wolverine mean?" she asked as he played with the dog tags around his throat. "My name is Logan but I also go by Wolverine" he explained, "What's yer name?"_

_Marie sniffled, for some strange reason she felt protected with the large man. "Mah name is Anna Marie but I like goin' by Marie better" she explained softly. _

_Logan nodded, a strange feeling began to overtake him, this feeling was attachment. "Kid would you think I'm crazy if I took you with me?" _

_Marie eyes grew larger, "You would really that for meh?" _

_Logan nodded, "But I'm tellin' you now, I won't be spoilin' ya but I'll make sure to keep ya safe" _

_Marie didn't need to mull it over at all, "Yes" she began softly, "I'd like that" _

_oOo_

Marie stirred soundlessly and nestled closer into Logan's jacket, which she'd wrapped herself in. Logan gave a small smile, he'd promised Marie that they would settle down soon. Logan drove into a small border town in Canada and drove another thirty miles until he reached the dense ring of pine trees. A small smile came to Logan's lips, some of his best years were spent here.

He reached over and shook Marie's small shoulder, "We're here darlin'" he announced.

Marie opened her eyes and blinked them owlishly. She sat up and pulled her father's jacket tighter around her little form. She gazed up through thick lashes and gasped. A huge cabin style home stood before her, she could see the detailed wood carvings despite how dark the night was.

"This is really our house!" she exclaimed.

Logan chuckled and nodded, "This is the beginning of our new life"

Marie giggled and got out of the truck. Her father locked it and searched his pockets for the keys to the house. Marie's boots crunched the white powder beneath her feet. She smiled as Logan unlocked the door. She darted inside the house before Logan could switch a light on.

"Slow down Kid" he said with a chuckled, "The house ain't goin' nowhere"

Marie giggled and dashed up the stairs, she darted left down the long hallway and stopped in front of a pristine white door. She turned the knob and stepped inside. Upon clicking the lights on she found the room to be painted a calming green, trees and flowers had painted on the walls and the baseboards complimented the color of the room nicely. Logan had entered the room that Marie had wandered into.

Marie rushed over to Logan, "Daddy can I have this room! Please!" she begged, her eyes sparkled.

Logan chuckled and ruffled her hair, "Its yours"

Marie cheered and danced around the room, she ran over to Logan and hugged him tightly. Her powers of draining energy had no effect on Logan since he could heal himself, "Thank you..." she said as tears fell down her cheeks, "You've given me the life I've always wanted..."

Logan bent down and scooped up his daughter, "I'd do it again in a heartbeat" he told her.


	6. Sun & Storm

Starting On Square One

Chapter 6: Sun & Storm

Disclaimer: Really?

Author's Note: This Story Is The Prequel To My Other Story, 'A Mile In Our Shoes'. This Story Focuses On The Characters Before They Came To The Institute. Rated T Just To Be Safe. Enjoy!

Brief Story Description:

Prequel To My Story, "A Mile In Our Shoes." Before Coming To The Institute The X-Men Led Very Different Lives. Here Is Just A Small Piece Of Their Previous Lives.

...

_The Secret To A Rich Life Is To Have More Beginnings Than Endings._

_~Dave Weinbaum~_

* * *

Ororo sat outside in a patio chair overlooking her impressive backyard garden. She smiled and as her young nephew ran and dribbled the basketball. The boy had always had a fascination with the sport and wished to play it professionally some day. Ororo smiled fondly, she would support her nephew in anything that he wanted to do.

Ever since the day Evan came to her Ororo wanted nothing but the best for the young boy. After losing her younger sister to breast cancer Upon hearing the tragic news Ororo hopped on the first plane out of Africa. She arrived in New York and took five year old Evan in after his father had come to neglect him. She felt her eyes beginning to tear up at the thought of her sister Vivian but then she heard her young Sun laugh, her tears instantly dried up and a calm, happy smile returned to her face.

"Aunty O! Did you see me dunk that?!" he asked excitedly.

Ororo smiled and nodded, "It was excellent Evan" she said opening her arms.

Even though Evan was growing up and would be a teenager soon his Aunty O was still his favorite person. He gave her a hug and sunk into her arms. Evan had always found comfort in his Aunt's arms since he was just a toddler. Evan had no idea how much he comforted her as well. Evan was the light of her life and she would do anything for him. Even if it meant leaving Africa to keep Evan's life in New York as intact as she could manage.

"I love you my Sun" Ororo said, doing her best to hold in her happy tears.

Evan smiled at his Aunt's use of his nickname, 'Sun.' "I love you too Aunty O!" he pulled away and ran back over the small court and begin to play again and shoot baskets.

Ororo wiped her tears away and reflected on her years with Evan. She loved the boy so much and she knew he would grow out of the small apartment they had here in New York.

Ororo knew one thing for certain, Evan would do great things...she just knew it...


	7. Goodbye, Dad

Starting On Square One

Chapter 7: Goodbye, Dad

Disclaimer: Really?

Author's Note: This Story Is The Prequel To My Other Story, 'A Mile In Our Shoes'. This Story Focuses On The Characters Before They Came To The Institute. Rated T Just To Be Safe. Enjoy!

Brief Story Description:

Prequel To My Story, "A Mile In Our Shoes." Before Coming To The Institute The X-Men Led Very Different Lives. Here Is Just A Small Piece Of Their Previous Lives.

_..._

_Nobody Can Go Back & Start A New Beginning, But Anyone Can Start Today & Make A New Ending._

~_Maria Robinson~_

* * *

_oOo_

_"Mom jump!" Scott shouted._

_Scott's mother looked back up at Scott, tears slid down her face, "I'm not leaving without you" she shouted over the noise._

_Scott's younger brother was clinging to his mother for dear life. Scott's hands worked quickly as he strapped Alex to his mother, he put the rip cord in his mother's hand, "I love you mom!" he shouted as he pushed her out of the plane._

_Scott's mother cried out she watched her son above in the burning airplane, "SCOTT!" she cried out in agony._

_Scott turned back to his father and smiled sadly. "Their safe" Scott softly as he watched his mother yank the cord._

_Scott yelped as a parachute was strapped onto him, he father shoved the cord into his hand, "Thank you Scott" his father said with tears in his eyes, "Take care of your mom and Alex...Make me proud son!"_

_Scott's father pushed him out of the plane. Scott screamed as his eyes glowed bright red. Scott screamed and yanked the cord. He plunged into the water and felt something pull him up on shore. His mother rushed over to him and hugged him fiercely, "Don't do that again" she said as she began to cry._

_Jane pulled Alex into the hug. The family looked up as debris rained down into the mysterious sea, they all knew that Jonathan Summers was gone._

_oOo_

Scott sat up in bed, his body was coated in a thin sheen on sweat. He cursed and swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up. He walked over to the window and looked up at the night sky. There had never been a man like his dad. Jonathan Summers was a devoted family man. He doted on his two sons. Scott remembered when his father would return from his job as a pilot and scoop the boys up into his arms and tickle them mercilessly.

Scott smiled fondly, it was memories like those that Scott lived for. Scott sighed and look notice of the picture that sat on his dresser. He walked over to it and pressed his fingers against it, he shivered. Memories of that awful day stood out bold against all of his happier memories.

"I look just like you..." Scott murmured to no one.

He faced the window and walked over to it again. He looked at his reflection and found his eye color was beginning to change into a blood red color. This had alarmed Scott and his mother but doctor's assured him it was nothing to worry about, in fact they'd never seen a case like his before. Doing his best to push the bad memories away Scott focused on the night. Scott imagined his dad doing loop-de-loops in the sky.

Scott allowed himself a tiny smile before returning to bed. He pulled the light blue blanket over him and rolled onto his side, he fell asleep with no problems.


	8. Hello, Insanity

Starting On Square One

Chapter 7: Hello, Insanity

Disclaimer: Really?

Author's Note: This Story Is The Prequel To My Other Story, 'A Mile In Our Shoes'. This Story Focuses On The Characters Before They Came To The Institute. Rated T Just To Be Safe. Enjoy!

Brief Story Description:

Prequel To My Story, "A Mile In Our Shoes." Before Coming To The Institute The X-Men Led Very Different Lives. Here Is Just A Small Piece Of Their Previous Lives.

_..._

_Don't Wait For Something Big To Occur. Start Where You Are, With What You Have, & That Will Always Lead You Into Something Greater. _

_~Mary Manin Morrissey~_

* * *

**_oXo_**

**_Jean saw a knife. The blade was long and curved, the handle was short but her attacker felt comfortable handling the dangerous weapon. Jean backed up and took off running, she'd never so fast in all of her life. She screamed for help but no one listened as she ran past them. Jean cried out a tree root around her ankle. She kicked at the tree root and tried to pry it away from her leg, the more she struggled the tighter the root's grip got._**

**_"Help me!" she screamed desperately._**

**_The figure with the horrible knife had found her again. Jean screamed and kicked again, to no avail. The attacker rose the knife, their hood slid off. Jean's eyes widened, she was staring at herself..._**

**_Jean sat up screaming in bed. She looked around the room and sighed softly. She lied down on her back but rolled over and took a deep breath. Jean heard something creak, she looked in the direction of the door and screamed when the figure from before burst into her bedroom._**

**_oXo_**

"Stop!" she screamed.

Jean felt hands come down on her, she kicked and lashed out.

"Jean!" her father shouted, "Its just us!"

Jean crackled open her emerald eyes, "Mom? Dad?"

Kathleen Grey sighed, "Its us, Jeanie Beanie" her mother assured her.

Jean rested her head back on the pillow, her mother stroked her hair. "Jean this is the umpteenth nightmare you've had, this is not healthy"

Blowing out a sigh Jean nodded, "I don't know why I have these dreams..." she said as tears dripped down her cheeks.

Kathleen and her husband Tom pulled Jean close, "We love you Jeanie Beanie" her father started, "We don't ever want to see you scared like this"

Jean nodded her head and clung to them, "I don't want these dreams..." she whimpered.

Her parents nodded sympathetically, "We know sweetie, just breathe" her mother instructed.

Jean took deep, calming breaths and relaxed back into bed. She got comfortable and felt her parents pull the covers up to her chin. Outside rain pattered against the window lulling Jean to sleep.

Her parents remained in the room for a few minutes to make sure that Jean fell asleep okay. Once they were sure she was sleeping soundly they tiptoed out of their daughter's room and went back to bed. They hoped that whatever was causing these nightmares would go away so soon, they didn't if they could handle Jean was scared like that again.


	9. Unabridged

Starting On Square One

Chapter 5: Unabridged

Disclaimer: Oh, How I Wish I Did... *curls up in a dark corner and cries*

Author's Note: This Story Is The Prequel To My Other Story, 'A Mile In Our Shoes'. This Story Focuses On The Characters Before They Came To The Institute. Rated T Just To Be Safe. Enjoy!

Brief Story Description:

Prequel To My Story, "A Mile In Our Shoes." Before Coming To The Institute The X-Men Led Very Different Lives. Here Is Just A Small Piece Of Their Previous Lives.

_..._

_Remember, You Can't Change What Has Happened, But You Can Build A New Beginning, One Choice At A Time._

_~Craig Williams~_

* * *

Professor Charles Xavier took a nervous breath in and slipped the helmet over his head. He closed his eyes and placed his hands on top of the machine's surface. This machine was a modern marvel. It was called Cerebro. Years of painstaking work was put into making this very machine. Charles smiled softly, without his trusted friend, Hank McCoy he would've never been able to make his dream a reality.

Charles let his mind wander for a short moment before focusing in. Charles mind swept over the humans, they were what Charles ran into the most on his searches. However there were mutants with the X-Gene present. He focused in them, the closest was a man and a young girl at the age of thirteen. They would be the first in many years that Charles would try to bring to the Institute. Now all that was left was to talk to them. He only hoped that they would join him.

xXx

Lance slammed his fists into the drywall. He whipped around and faced the woman who had done nothing but care about him for the past five years, "Stop trying to control me!" he shouted.

He shoved plates and glasses to the floor, the floor quaked underneath their feet, Lance raised his hands, pictures flew off the walls and crashed to the floor. Arlo and Camden burst into the room, Camden steadied Gemma and helped her steer clear of the shattered glass that littered the floor. Arlo stepped over the broken glass and rose his hands. Scissor blades popped from the skin on his arms, his hands morphed into scissors.

"Control you? She has given you nothing but freedom!" the older boy, Lance's adopted big brother shouted back.

Lance sneered, "I don't care what you say"

Arlo growled, "Gemma did nothing but love you! She took you in when you were nothing! You were black and blue, you were piss poor and scared out of your mind!" he shouted, recalling the night that Gemma brought Lance home.

It was Camden, their younger sister Alexis and Gemma who had cleaned Lance up. Arlo had even given Lance clothes to borrow since his were stained with blood.

"Shut up!" Lance screamed, trying to push those awful memories away.

Arlo advanced and shoved the younger boy to the floor, he held his scissored hand to his throat, "I could end this now" Arlo growled, getting close to Lance.

Camden and Gemma rushed forward, "Arlington stop" Camden said softly, he never called Arlo that in all the years Lance had been with Gemma. Of course he knew that was Arlo's full name but he'd never heard it before. Camden placed a shaking hand on Arlo's scarred forearm. The blades there retracted, he seemed to calm down a bit.

Gemma had been crying, she looked down at Lance, her heart was broken. She turned and left the room, she trusted her adoptive son's and she knew Camden would keep Arlo from hurting Lance.

"Leave then..." Camden said in his whisper quiet voice, "If its so bad here, then go"

Lance glared at him and pushed Arlo away, he shot up to his feet and tried to advance on Camden. Arlo stepped up before Lance could get there, he held his scissored hand up and pushed Lance back.

"Get out!" he snarled.

Lance chuckled humorlessly and glared at Arlo, Arlo slashed Lance's forearm, not enough to seriously hurt him but as a reminder of today, "Never forget what you said here today" he growled, "I certainly won't " Arlo pointed to the door.

"GET OUT!" he shouted once more.

Lance turned on a heel and left the house. The house grew quiet. Camden had tears spilling down his face, he and Arlo could hear Gemma sobbing in the other room. He leaned on Arlo for comfort, just as he always had. Arlo's scissors had disappeared, he brought Camden close and let him cry. They heard Lance's Jeep start and they knew he had gone.

xXx

Marie Logan was no ordinary child. She was a child who could not touch. Her mutant abilities made it so she could temporarily absorb other mutants powers and drain the person of energy as well. Marie could also absorb memories, something that still terrified her to this day. Marie's father, Logan had done his best to give Marie the closest to a normal life that he could manage.

Overall Marie had a good life. She avoided touching people and wore wearing thick, black gloves to prevent accidentally brushing against someone. She was grateful for the comfortable home and the bench on the large bay window. Marie spent hours here reading some of her favorite novel's. Currently Marie was reading over a classic, _The Picture of Dorian Grey._ She turned the page and continued reading down the page when she felt her blood run cold. Marie set the book down and placed her bookmark in so she wouldn't lose her page. She sat up from her position and pulled back the curtain. A man in a wheelchair was coming up the driveway.

Marie watched with curiosity as her father and the man spoke until her father brought the man inside.

"Marie!" her father shouted from the living room, "C'mere!"

Marie slid off the window bench and made her way silently down the stairs, slipping her gloves on as she went. She stepped into the living room and took a seat beside her father. Her father was very tense and he radiated a protectiveness that rivaled any other.

"As I've said" the bald man began, "I mean no harm to you or your daughter"

She watched the man curiously, he had a very calming presence, she was very interested in what he had to say.

"Logan, Marie I would like to extend my hand and welcome you to my Institute" Both father and daughter shared a confused glance.

"What Institute?" Marie inquired.

Charles smiled and proceeded to tell the two about his Institute and his dreams of having students come there. Marie couldn't keep the smile off of her face but one thing plagued her mind, "Professor that sounds great but how didja find us?" she asked.

Professor Xavier chuckled, "My good friend and I invented a machine that can locate any mutant, it is specially in tune with my powers" he explained.

Logan sighed softly, from what he gathered the man meant what he said. He was not here to harm him or Marie. It seemed as though the man genuinely wanted to help them both. He said he could help Marie with her powers. Logan nodded and smiled at his young daughter.

"We're in" he said softly.

xXx

Kitty had asked Gilinda to leave the room. The quiet woman who had cared for Kitty all her life looked shocked but did as she was told. Kitty was in a panic. She reached her hand out to clutch the blankets but her hand slipped through them like they were air.

Kitty screamed within her mind. Before she knew it she was falling. Kitty landed with a quiet thump in her mother's sewing room. She stared up at the ceiling in shock, she begin to sob and wondered if anyone would help her.

xXx

Charles Xavier, accompanied by three of his students came up the winding driveway to the extravagant mansion that sat like a lonely soldier on the hill. Rogue rubbed her arms, "This place is creepy" she muttered.

Jean Grey, who was usually upbeat, nodded in agreement with the Goth teen, "I agree" she said softly, judging by the thoughts of confusion and panic from inside the home she knew they were in the right place.

The Professor led them up to the doorway and rang the bell which sounded like a chorus of harps playing. Finally a man in a suit came to the door, he looked them over and checked the roster.

"Are you Charles Xavier?" he asked shortly.

Charles nodded, "Yes I am, and these are my students"

The man nodded and opened the door and let them in, "Mr. and Mrs. Pryde will be with you in a short while, please sit" he said, guiding them into a large sitting room. Jean and Rogue looked around, they shivered again, unlike the Institute this sitting room was stiff and cold. Even Ororo who could control weather and always tried to be optimistic found the place to be sad.

"Charles here they come" Ororo spoke softly adjusting her skirt, the students and Charles had all dressed up for the occasion.

A very wealthy looking man stepped into the room, his wife seemed very quiet and pleasant while everything he was screamed of his arrogance.

"You must be Charles Xavier" he said in a condescending tone of voice, "You said you wanted to speak with my wife and I about my daughter Katherine"

The Professor nodded, "Yes, I do wish to speak with you about Katherine coming to my Institute" he began, he gestured to Jean who handed the man a brochure they had made for this occasion.

The man sat down on a sitting chair across from them and looked over the brochure before handing it carelessly to his wife who almost dropped it. She read over it and nodded, handing it back to him.

"This school looks like it would fit Katherine well" he started, it seemed when he mentioned the girl's name she walked down the main staircase. She entered the sitting room and stiffly took her seat.

"If you would not mind I would like to speak with Katherine in private to make sure she fits all necessary requirements" the Professor explained.

The adult Pryde's nodded and stood up, they walked out of the room and into another, shutting the door behind them.

"Hello Kitty" the Professor begin.

Kitty was shocked, she'd never told anyone that she liked to be called that. "How did you-?"

Charles smiled, "My name is Charles Xavier, I am gifted just like you.

_'I am a telepath' he said speaking into her mind. _

"I know that you are beginning to walk through walls like they were air and I know that your afraid. Please do not be, you have nothing to fear"

Kitty was yet again shocked, she'd yet to mention her new-found powers. She was still afraid of them to be completely honest.

"Can you really help me?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"He can help, mah dad and I came to his Institute and he helped us" Marie (or Rogue as preferred) explained, "Its a place without judgement" Ororo added.

Kitty nodded her head, "If what you say is true then I'm in"

* * *

Author's Note: This Will Wrap Things Up For This Story. I Will Be Out Of Town All Weekend, So I Won't Start Editing, 'Stand By Me' Until Sunday or Monday. Have A Good Day & Thank You For Reading!

The Baby Nightcrawle a.k.a Snow


End file.
